


light me up.

by atsirc



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 09:01:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8743678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atsirc/pseuds/atsirc
Summary: When Maggie initially accepted Alex’s invitation to the infamous Danvers sisters’ game night, she hadn’t thought about the fact that Alex hadn’t told anyone about their relationship yet. Which wasn’t a big deal, of course, except… well, it was impossible for Maggie to keep her hands off of Alex, and she was pretty sure the feeling was mutual. And now the idea of spending an entire night not being able to touch her girlfriend? Yeah, that didn’t seem so great anymore.





	

**Author's Note:**

> for an anon request on tumblr. "Give me Alex and Maggie trying to be discreet at game night because she hasn't told winn and James yet"
> 
> hope i didn't disappoint! (title is from the song light me up by ingrid michaelson. it's a cute song and i think it fits them perfectly, especially at this stage in their relationship!) enjoy! xx

When Maggie initially accepted Alex’s invitation to the infamous Danvers sisters’ game night, she hadn’t thought about the fact that Alex hadn’t told anyone about their relationship yet. Which wasn’t a big deal, of course, except… well, it was impossible for Maggie to keep her hands off of Alex, and she was pretty sure the feeling was mutual. And now the idea of spending an entire night _not_ being able to touch her girlfriend? Yeah, that didn’t seem so great anymore.

But still, here she was, standing in front of the door with a bottle of wine, trying to battle the sudden nervousness she felt. She had met Kara and Winn and James before, at the bar, but it was different. She was _with_ Alex now, and these people? They were very important to her. Suddenly, her first impression on them didn’t seem so great, and she was now considering turning and walking right down the hall and texting Alex that she suddenly didn’t feel well.

And then the door opened. _Shit._

Kara is smiling at her, not as threateningly as the first time they met, and Maggie is grateful for that. Except there _is_ still a glimmer of coldness in those big blue eyes of hers, and she shrinks back just a little, like maybe she still has time to escape.

“Hi, Maggie!” Kara _sounds_ happy, doesn’t seem like she’s about to laser beam her right in the chest, so Maggie smiles back and somehow manages a “Hi!” that was definitely supposed to sound more impressive than that, but it gets caught in her throat and sounds more like a squeak.

She’s grateful when Alex bumps Kara with her shoulder, gives her a look, and Kara shrugs before walking back into the apartment.

“I was beginning to think you weren’t going to show, Sawyer,” Alex takes the wine from her, kisses her on the cheek, and interlaces their fingers. “I’m glad you did.”

“Wouldn’t miss it,” Maggie beams back at her, dimples on full display, and she pulls Alex’s hand up to her lips to kiss her knuckles. “I’ve missed you.”

“You getting soft on me?” Alex teases, and Maggie’s heart melts a little more than it probably should.

“Me? Never.” She winks, and she can swear she sees a blush rising in Alex’s cheeks.

“Whatever you say.” Alex glances into the apartment for a moment, then looks

back at Maggie before pulling her in for a soft, quick kiss on the lips. Maggie melts even further. “You ready to get your ass kicked tonight?” She whispers against Maggie’s lips.

Maggie places a feather light kiss on Alex’s lips before chuckling against them. “You may be good at pool, Danvers, but you haven’t seen me play Monopoly yet.”

“Alex! Are you two gonna stand out there all night, or are you going to invite your friend inside?” They hear Winn hollering at them, and they both chuckle before extracting their hands from each other’s. Alex opens the door wider and gestures for Maggie to come in, and Maggie not so subtly brushes her fingers against the sliver of skin peaking through the top of Alex’s jeans. She hears a sharp intake of breath, and throws another wink at Alex. “This is going to be interesting.”

Alex just shakes her head and follows her into the living room, placing the wine bottle down on the coffee table.

—

Everyone is much warmer to Maggie this go around; even Kara, who initially seemed like she may attempt to throw Maggie into the sun (if she could actually do such a thing). After a couple of glasses of wine, everyone was feeling a little looser, a bit more comfortable, and they were all gathered around the board game in the center of the table. With alcohol in her system, Maggie finds it harder than usual to keep her hands off of Alex, which is saying a lot considering how frequently she actually _has_ had her hands on Alex the past few days.

So she settles for sitting closely to Alex, sometimes brushing their shoulders together - on accident, of course - or grazing her fingers against Alex’s for a moment when nobody else seems to be paying them any attention. In Maggie’s defense, it doesn’t seem to be too easy for Alex, either. Especially when Maggie gets up to go into the kitchen for a glass of water, and Alex quickly mutters an “I’ll help” to the group before following closely behind her. Winn, James, and Kara all stare after them, trying to figure out what might be going on, but none of them seem to have a clue.

When Maggie makes it to the kitchen and prying eyes are off her, she turns around just in time to feel Alex’s lips pressing against hers, hot and needy and desperate. She sinks into them, her hands instantly falling to her hips and hooking her fingers through the belt loops to pull her even closer.

“This is torture,” she mumbles against Alex’s mouth, and traces her tongue along Alex’s bottom lip, eliciting a soft sigh. Alex’s tongue greets her own, and Maggie attempts to stifle a moan, but doesn’t do such a great job because now Alex is smirking against her. That doesn’t last long, though, as their tongues tangle together, and _god_ , Maggie could really get used to this, could get used to the taste of Alex’s mouth and the feel of her fingers tangled in Maggie’s hair, gently tugging it back while simultaneously pulling her closer.

“Oh.” Alex and Maggie jump apart quickly, turn to see none other than WInn standing in the doorway, eyes wide open, jaw practically on the floor, frozen in place.

Maggie bites her bottom lip, tries to hold back a laugh at the blush that is currently taking over Alex’s entire face. And Alex fumbles for her own words, can’t seem to get a grasp on what exactly she can say to explain what Winn has just witnessed.

“I… Winn, um… This isn’t what it - well, I guess it is what it looks like. _Fuck_.” Is all that Alex is able to come up with, and no matter how hard Maggie bites at her own lip, she can’t help the laugh that erupts from her throat now.

“I was, um, just going to, um. Ice cream. I was gonna get ice cream. I’ll, um. I’ll come back. Sorry.” He says, shock still clear on his face, as he turns and all but runs into the other room.

Alex turns back to Maggie looking almost mortified, and Maggie chokes on another laugh threatening to come up. Instead, she reaches out, fingers grazing Alex’s shoulder and sliding tenderly down her arm until she intertwines their fingers together, and smiles up at Alex.

“I guess you don’t have to worry about how to tell them now, hm?” She laughs, pulling Alex back to her.

“Shut up,” Alex mumbles, but she’s smiling when she says it, and places a feather soft kiss against Maggie’s lips, sighing. “I guess not.”

“We should probably get back out there. You know, before they think we’re up to no good.” Maggie smirks, and Alex shoves her shoulder, but nods.

They walk back into the living room where Winn, James, and Kara are all waiting for them; except this time, they don’t bother to untangle their hands.


End file.
